Nightmares and Realities
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. When Xaviax kidnaps Maya, Len must face his responsibilities--and true feelings--before it's too late. One shot. Len and Maya.


**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ Fanfic! This is just a cute little one-shot that I dreamed up for Maya and Len. I apologize if the characters or the storyline in context to the series seem a bit off, but I did my best! If you don't like Len and Maya as a couple, then don't read it. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows!

**Disclaimer**: _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight _is the property of Toei and The CW 4Kids.

* * *

**Nightmares and Realities**

"Wing Knight has become soft. And it will be his _doom_."–Xaviax, _Kamen Rider Thrust_

_

* * *

_

It was a warm, sunny day in LA. Kit, Len, and Maya had been discussing the recent battle with Xaviax's Riders at Grace's Book Shop, but when the conversation had grown too heated, Maya had suggested they take a break for awhile, and get some fresh air.

So there they were, at the park, trying to relax, as Maya had suggested. Maya flopped down onto a park bench, lifted her head to the sunlight and sighed. Kit, noticing how the hot sun was beating down, fanned himself and said, "Anyone want a soda?" When Len and Maya both nodded affirmative, Kit smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back."

When Kit rushed off, Len sat down beside Maya, removing his sunglasses to survey the bright and colorful park around him. He sighed, sounding a bit wistful.

Maya smiled. "I know. It's so pretty here, isn't it? Like...like nothing bad could ever happen."

Len nodded, turning his head to face her, his brown eyes resting on her face. "There's a lot of beautiful things about Earth," he said, trying to conceal his voice from any emotion, but not succeeding very well. "That's why we can't let Xaviax win like he did on Ventara."

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Maya reached for Len's hand, trying to offer him some comfort. "Hey, Len," She began softly, placing a smile on her lips, "It'll be okay. Xaviax won't win this time. We–you and Kit and I–won't let him."

Len's eyes widened slightly, a little embarrassed by her sympathetic outburst. He wasn't usually the kind of guy people tried to reach out to, the kind people tried to comfort. He knew she meant well, though, so he smiled and said, "Thanks, Maya."

Maya nodded, pleased that she could help him in some way. Releasing his hand, she turned to gaze at the nearby pond. _He seems so...lonely,_ she thought, daring to cast a glance at his dark features. _Probably because of all he's been through. I wonder if he was always so sheltered and guarded, or if what happened with Xaviax and the original Riders caused him to lose his trust in people._ _I feel...bad for him._

* * *

Xaviax, in his human form, surveyed the park scene through the mirror in his lair with a sadistic smile. "Well, well, well," he murmured softly, studying Len's face as he stared at Maya when she wasn't looking, a tiny little smile on his face, "What have we here? Making some new friends, are we, Wing Knight? Some very _special_ new friends, from the looks of it." Turning his head sharply, he said in a commanding voice to a man in the shadows, "Kamen Rider Strike! I think I have just the idea to bring Wing Knight down."

Strike emerged from the shadows, lifting his cobra staff. "Excellent," he murmured viciously.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Len tossed and turned in his bed, beads of sweat upon his brow. He shook his head slightly in his sleep, as the scenes from his dream took over his subconscious.

*~*~*~*~

"You really didn't have to walk me to the bookshop," Maya told Len as they walked down the busy street from Kit's house.

Len shrugged. "I know, but with all that Xaviax has been up to lately...I feel...safer this way."

Maya smiled. "Aw, how sweet. You're worried about me!"

Len flustered, his steps faltering. "It-it has nothing to do with you, personally!" he spluttered. Then he shook his head, realizing his words had come out sounding harsh. "Or-I mean, it does, because you're my...my friend! But, I mean--"

Maya giggled. "Relax, Len! I was only teasing."

Len nodded, smiling slightly. "Right..."

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Strike appeared out of nowhere in front of them, blocking their path. On either side of him, two red-clad minions appeared, sporting their sabers. "Surprise, Wing Knight," Strike said tauntingly.

Taking on a fighting stance and reaching for his Advent Deck, Len said urgently, "Maya, run. Now!"

Maya nodded, starting off in the opposite direction.

Strike waggled a finger. "Oh, I don't think that will be possible."

At what seemed like the speed of light, the two henchmen jetted forward and latched onto Maya in an iron grip. Len gritted his teeth and rushed forward, launching a kick at one of the monsters. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him sharply backwards, twisting both arms around behind his back so that he couldn't move.

_What?_ Len thought, struggling against the death grip. _Another Rider–?!_

Strike laughed coldly, lifting his cobra staff. Len could only watch in horror as he pulled out his Final Vent card. "You see," Strike began slowly, annunciating every syllable to receive the full effect of his words, lifting the card and waving it around tauntingly in Len's face, "The way Xaviax figures it, he doesn't just want to kill you anymore. No, no. After all of the grief you've caused him, he wants to see you suffer first." He sauntered over to Maya, who turned her head away, weak from struggling against her captors. Strike lifted a finger, stroking her cheek gently, earning an enraged cry from Len.

"Don't you _touch_ her, you--" Len growled, before being silenced by a kick from the mystery Rider who was holding him.

Strike turned away from Maya to face Len once more. "Oh, but Len! What better way to suffer than to see your friends–your only friends–get vented right before your very eyes?" Strike lifted the card to the head of his staff, sliding it in carefully before slamming it shut. "Sound familiar?"

"No--" Len choked out, too shocked to move.

'_**FINAL VENT.'**_

As his blue snake slithered at lightning speed towards Maya, Len struggled against his captor, deafened by Maya's last screams.

*~*~*~*~

Len shot straight up in his bed. "No!" he screamed. Whipping his head around in the pitch black darkness, Len struggled to regulate his breathing. Within a few moments, he realized it was just a dream. Maya was okay. She hadn't been vented. It was just a dream.

No matter how much that thought comforted him, Len found he could not fall back asleep for the rest of the night, the far too realistic images of his nightmare haunting him.

* * *

The next morning, Len hurried down the street from Kit's apartment to Grace's Bookstore. Kit wasn't home, so maybe he was at the bookshop talking to Maya...

"Len!"

Len turned his head and saw Maya running towards him, her long dark hair trailing behind her. A wave of relief washed over him as she approached. He knew it had just been a dream, but actually seeing her in the flesh and knowing she was okay sealed it for him. "Oh, hi, Maya. Have you seen Kit?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. Actually, he went to the hospital to visit his dad. Why, is something up?"

Len shook his head. "Not really. I-uh, I guess I just wanted to talk to someone."

Maya smiled, touching his shoulder lightly. "Well, my shift is over now, so you can talk to me, if you want."

Len nodded, realizing that he wanted nothing more than that right at this moment. As the two walked down the street together, Maya couldn't help noticing the odd, subdued way Len was acting, or the furtive, almost nervous glances he kept shooting in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking.

Slowing her steps, Maya turned to him and asked, clearly concerned, "Len, are you okay?"

Len turned at her words, stepping closer to her so that they were only a few inches apart. Gazing down into her brown eyes which shone with concern, he felt both comforted and uncomfortable. He began to nod slowly. "Yeah..." In his mind, he once again heard Maya's scream before getting vented in his dream. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger somehow. "...I'm okay..."

Maya, blushing because they were so close and her hand was still on his arm, nodded as well. She found she had trouble removing her gaze from his face. His eyes were such a soft shade of brown... "Um, Len?" Maya began tentatively, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she feared it would burst, "There's-there's something I've been meaning to--"

Len leaned closer to make out her whispered words. "Yes?"

Maya's blush deepened. "Well, the thing is, Len, I--"

A loud beeping suddenly interrupted them. Jumping slightly, Maya grasped her chest to control her breathing when she realized it was her cell phone. Len chuckled softly. "Um, you better get that."

Maya nodded, reaching into her pocket and removing her red cell. "Ugh," she groaned, reading the text message, "It's Trent. He's having some issues at the bookstore. He needs me right away. Sorry, Len," she said with an apologetic smile.

Len shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you later."

Maya smiled, and with a little wave, she was on her way. Len stared after her retreating figure, noticing how the heavy, worried feeling in his chest had still not gone away. He sighed. "Get over it," he muttered. "Everything's okay."

* * *

About an hour later, Len swung his leg over his motorcycle, pulling his keys out of his pocket. Suddenly, he heard an eerie, high-pitched whistling. Len furrowed his brow. It wasn't quite the same noise that signaled enemies running loose on Ventara...

"Hello, Wing Knight."

Len turned his head sharply at the voice, and saw Xaviax's reflection in a nearby window. "Xaviax!" Len exclaimed. "What do you want?"

Xaviax clucked his tongue. "To bring you a message. You will soon be ours, Wing Knight. For we have something that I think you'll want." Suddenly, the scenery in the window changed, and Len saw Maya tied up in Xaviax's lair.

"Maya!" Len cried, rushing forward to enter Ventara through the glass. When he touched it, however, he found that it was a solid surface, one he couldn't phase through.

"Yes," Xaviax's voice called, "We have Maya. If you want to save her, you have to turn yourself in."

Len scowled. "And if I don't?"

Xaviax put a fake pout on his lips, and said in mock sadness, "Oh...then your little girlfriend here gets vented!" Len's eyes widened as Maya struggled against her bonds, looking weak and pained. It was just like his dream...just like his dream....

Len gritted his teeth, his eyes reflecting both fury and despair. He had to control his temper, he couldn't risk angering Xaviax and hurting Maya.

Xaviax's face turned hard in the reflection. "If you want to save her, don't breath a word of this to anyone. Come alone. Oh, and Wing Knight, better make your mind up quickly. Don't know how long my Riders can wait before venting this beauty." In a flash, he was gone.

_What should I do?_ Len fretted, _If I give myself up, Earth stands no chance of winning against Xaviax._

_Quit being so soft!_ A hard-sounding voice whispered in Len's mind. _Remember the mission!_

Len nodded, running a hand through his black hair. "Remember the mission," he muttered.

But suddenly, he remembered something else...

"_I do believe you." Maya had surprised Len with her answer as they walked through the empty tire yard on Ventara, "I guess...a real bad guy wouldn't have saved me."_

_Maya rushed forward after Len hobbled through the reflection after the grueling battle that had left him so wounded. "Len! Are you okay?"_

_The way Maya had reached for Len's hand, and whispered, "Hey, Len, it'll be okay. Xaviax won't win this time. We–you and Kit and I–won't let him."_

Len closed his eyes._ I could never..._Maya's screams rang through his ears_, Live with myself if..._The way Maya's eyes lit up when she smiled at him flashed through his mind_, Something happened to her... _

His eyes snapped open. Setting his jaw, he knew what he had to do. Reaching for his Advent Deck, he gripped it tightly. _Hang on, Maya, I'm coming._

* * *

Maya struggled against the ties that bound her, whimpering a little as the rusty, cold chains dug into her wrists. Glancing around the dark, foreboding chamber, she thought grimly,_ This place is so creepy. I guess it fits Xaviax perfectly. _The familiar noise that someone had entered through a reflective surface hit her ears, and she gasped audibly with fear_. What now?_

In the dimly lit room, Maya could only make out a shadowy figure. "Who-who's there?" She called out, clearly afraid. Suddenly, a hand gently covered her mouth.

"Shh," Len said softly, stepping closer so that Maya could see who it was. "It's okay, Maya," He whispered, removing his hand, "I'm getting you out of here."

"What?" Maya cried, "No, Len, you can't be here! _You're_ the one Xaviax wants! If you surrender yourself, he'll destroy you!"

Len gripped her wrists, his hands glowing as his energy released her from the shackles' hold. Once she was free, he looked at her sadly, pain in his brown eyes. "I know." he said.

Maya threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight."Don't do it, Len," she whispered sadly, "Just go! Leave me here!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, fully embracing her. His heart pounded hard in his ears, and he knew it wasn't just adrenaline from sneaking into Xaviax's lair.

When Maya pulled away, he found himself staring hard at her. He was trying to memorize every beautiful feature of her face...because he knew this would be the last time he saw her. And if it was the last time...Len leaned down and softly placed a kiss on Maya's lips. Before he could allow himself to let her sweet taste consume him and get lost in their kiss, he pulled back. "Maya, you have to get out of here."

Maya gripped the front of his leather jacket, her face crimson and her heart pounding. "I can't leave you," she whispered.

Len shook his head sadly, pulling her over to a mirror. "I'm sorry," he whispered honestly, pushing her through the mirror.

"Len, please!" Maya cried.

"Be safe, Maya_," _Len whispered before she disappeared through the glass.

Maya stumbled through the glass, landing hard on her knees. She was back on Earth. She stood up and pounded her hands upon the reflective surface. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Len turn to face Kamen Rider Strike through the mirror. "Len..."She dropped her eyes to the ground. "Why, Len? Why?!" This couldn't be the end. This just couldn't!

A sudden thought struck her. She lifted her head, her eyes filled with a newfound fire. No. This wasn't the end! "Kit!" she said aloud. "Of course!" Reaching for her cell phone, she quickly dialed Kit's number.

"Hey, Maya, what's up?" Kit's cheery voice answered.

"Kit, it's Len," Maya burst out. "He needs our help."

* * *

A few minutes later, Maya and Kit raced down the sidewalk. "Are you sure this will work?" Maya asked, panting for breath.

"It has to," Kit answered, pulling his Advent Deck from his leather jacket. "I go through one mirror, distract Xaviax and Strike, and you go through another and free Len. Then we all get out of there."

Maya sighed, worried. "I just pray that they haven't vented Len yet," she murmured.

Kit shook his head. "Trust me, they won't. Xaviax enjoys playing with his food before eating it."

Once they reached the spot Len had sent Maya through, Kit took a deep breath. "Okay, no time to lose." Kit carefully pushed Maya through the glass. "Be careful."

"You, too," Maya replied before sliding into Xaviax's lair.

* * *

Hours later, Kit, Len, and Maya, now safe and sound, returned to Kit's apartment. Len had been angry at first that they both had risked their lives to save him, but had finally stopped grumbling when Kit pointed out that what was done was done.

Kit opened his refrigerator and handed Maya a water bottle. "Man," he muttered, "Talk about ungrateful."

Maya laughed. "Len just...fails to see how important he is to us." She turned her head to Kit's living room, then furrowed her brow. "Um, speaking of which, where did Len go?"

* * *

Len leaned his arms over the railing of Kit's balcony, the bright orange sunset casting a glare on his sunglasses. He sighed heavily. _What a day..._

He turned his head when he heard the glass doors slide open. Maya slipped through the door and closed it behind her. "Hey," she said with a smile, "What are you doing out here?"

Len returned his gaze to the sky. "Just thinking, I guess. I wonder what Xaviax will try next."

Maya came to stand beside him. "Oh," she said softly, "What a pretty sunset!" Casting a glace at the subdued Rider beside her, she said seriously, "Thanks for saving me. I-I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

Len turned his head, surprised. "You didn't cause any trouble, Maya. It was all me. Xaviax only kidnapped you...to get to me." He sighed again, this time worriedly. "He might try again, Maya. I'm a danger to you. I wish we'd never gotten you into this mess."

Maya put her hand to Len's cheek, turning his head to face her. "Len, I don't have any regrets. I'm glad that I can somehow try to help save the world from Xaviax. And...and I'm glad that I met you." Her eyes looked suspiciously bright. "I was so scared when I thought I'd lose you." She dropped her eyes. "You really had me worried."

Suddenly, Len turned to Maya, taking her hands in his and pulling her closer. When she finally lifted her eyes, he smiled. "You had me worried, too. That's why I knew I had to save you."

Maya smiled. "I guess everything's okay, now."

Len nodded. "Everything's okay." He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

When they finally broke apart, Maya laughed. "Now, there's just one more thing to settle," she said teasingly.

Len smiled. "And what's that?"

Maya grinned. "When are you going to buy me a new camera?"

Len laughed, pulling her into his arms again and kissing her once more.

**The End**


End file.
